This invention relates to a mattress, and particularly to a foldable mattress with an integral carrying pouch into which the mattress may be folded when not in use. Preferably, the mattress is at least partly inflatable so as to be floatable, and may have a mesh central portion surrounded by an inflatable portion. An inflatable pillow or headrest that is either fixed in place or detachable may be included. The pouch itself is preferably made, at least in part, of nylon mesh material.